


You’re My Home

by RidingMalum



Series: Life With The Pogues [1]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Popes POV, college age, laundry mishaps, the gays watch Lilo and stitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingMalum/pseuds/RidingMalum
Summary: I was thinking about how you’re my family. Like my Ohana or some shit. You’ve been my home since before I can even remember.
Relationships: JJ Maybank/Pope Heyward, JJ/Pope (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron & Kiara
Series: Life With The Pogues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175891
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	You’re My Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in a long time that I’ve written anything so if it’s shit, I guess let me know lol, but if it’s not let me know that too! 
> 
> I intend to this to be a series about the Pogues living together so feel free to send me some prompts or comment what you think. 
> 
> The prompts is: “Who did the laundry? My favourite shirt is pink.”

It’s no secret that the Pogues have been living together this summer. With both Pope and Kiara back home from school and not wanting to live with their parents, much to Kiara’s parents chagrin. John b. and JJ didn’t go to college but JJ got a decent job fixing up cars and John b. has always had a knack for getting odd jobs.

To put it simply, it saved everyone money and it meant they got to spend time together. They have even learned things about each other that they didn’t know when they were teenagers. For example, Kiara can cook. Like really cool. Not just the stuff her parents serve at The Wreck but stuff that you would see in a gourmet restaurant in New York City. John b. on the other hand can not cook to save his life. Pope is pretty sure that if they had the money they’d buy a body guard to stop John b. From entering the kitchen. One to many explosions have come from that part of the Chateau for it to be coincidence. They learned that JJ likes to cuddle. Whether you’re on the couch watching a movie or making something on the stove. He’ll find someway to wrap around someone like a koala bear. Usually it’s Pope and Pope doesn’t mind. He’s been dealing with it since the summer after their junior year. And for Pope, they found out his love for animated Disney Movies. His obsession with them started when he was young and his mom would put on Lilo & Stitch to keep his mind off of things he thought he was should be doing. 

A lot of the Pogues thought that he was high strung in high school because of his merit scholarship but that just wasn’t the case. Pope always had the feeling that he was running out of time. For what, he had no clue but he always strived to be the best because he knew that if he didn’t go far then his father would be disappointed and he had made it far but if there’s one thing that Pope has learned it’s that life is a marathon and he’s not even half way through. Yeah, he’s made it into college and because of his scholarship he won’t be in a huge amount of debt but when he first sat down on his first day (after being the only student to read everything on the syllabus) he realized he didn’t get to breathe a sigh of relief for making it so far. He realized this was the starting line. 

So when he came back to the Outer Banks for the Summer and moved into the Chateau with his best friends he finally exhaled. Currently, though, he’s sitting on the pullout wrapped up in a blanket and watching Lilo & Stitch. His go to movie when he’s feeling nervous. The Chateau is unusually quiet until he realizes that Sarah and Kiara are on a date at an out door movie and John b. is babysitting some Kook’s kid. That doesn’t explain the quiet, though, because JJ’s in the house and Pope knows that his boyfriend can’t stay still or quiet for longer than 30 minutes without making some type of noise. 

Just as Pope is watching Lilo adopt Stitch for the hundredth time JJ comes into the room and plops himself down on the shitty mattress and curls around Pope, who opens the blanket up to cover the two of them. 

The two of them sit in a comfortable quiet until Pope breaks it. He’s not loud and it JJ wasn’t so close to him he’s sure that he would have gone unheard. 

“You remind me of Stitch.” He says and only a few seconds later does he realize how random it sounds. 

JJ huffs out a laugh and says, “I remind you of a tiny blue alien who likes to cause havoc?”

Pope pretends to think about it for a second until JJ playfully hits him on the arm. “Well, the way that you put it actually makes sense but I was thinking about how you’re my family. Like my Ohana or some shit. You’ve been my home since before I can even remember.”

JJ is quiet for a while. Pope knew he would be. They’ve been dating for nearly two and a half years and he knows that JJ still feels awkward with outwardly love. Even when no one is there, but that doesn’t stop Pope because JJ needs to hear it sometimes and if Pope is the one that has to say it then so be it. 

“Caught me off guard there, Dr.Spock.” JJ jokes and now it’s Popes turn to hit JJ playfully.

“You know I prefer Star Wars.”

“Which should be considered a crime.”

They both dissolve into hushed laughs that could be considered giggles until it finally dies down and then they both zone in on the movie. Because as much as Pope loves Lilo & Stitch he has learned that the only other person who could rival that love for the movie is JJ. Pope mentally puts it on the list of things he knows about his boyfriend and watches as Stitch runs away and Lilo tells him that no matter she’ll remember him. 

It’s quiet and peaceful. Something Pope rarely gets with his boyfriend. But then all hell breaks lose when the girls come bursting in through the door, with Sarah Spilling some popcorn on the way in. Pope sees Kiara’s expression when she watches Sarah and wonders if he looks at JJ like that. And wonders how he thought that Kiara and he would have ever worked because neither of them looked at each other like that. 

“Was the movie good?” JJ asks and its Kiara who answers because it’s becoming slowly obvious that Sarah might be drunk. 

“Wouldn’t know. I had to keep an eye on this one to make sure she didn’t drink to much and when she “accidentally” poured her Diet Coke down Topper’s shirt we booked it out of there.” Kiara responds but she doesn’t seem bothered.

“Kie, you have to admit the look on his face was so funny.” Sarah drags out the word so and tries not to tip over. 

Kiara budges and laughs, “it was pretty funny. But let’s get you some water and into bed because right now you’re like a human wrecking ball.”

Sara allows herself to be dragged off into the room that used to be big John’s but now unofficially belongs to Sarah and Kiara. It isn’t two minutes that their gone that Sarah burst through the door with a shirt in hand. Pope is getting tired and he’s bleary eyes so he blinks a few times and sees that it’s the shirt that Sarah wears often. 

“Who did the laundry? My favorite shirt is pink!” She yells and Pope can hear Kiara snickering in the background. Pope doesn’t do anyone’s laundry other than his own. Not out of selfishness, he just doesn’t like having people touch his stuff so he doesn’t touch theirs. 

JJ turns a soft pink and says, “is it not supposed to be pink?”

Kiara laughs harder and a grin forms on Pope’s face. 

“No! It’s a white shirt. Or at least it was.” Sarah says but she doesn’t sound as angry as she was before.

“You like pink, though.” JJ tries to defend himself but Pope can tell he knows he’s in a losing battle. 

“Forget it.” Sarah sighs and wobbles back to Kiara who is still giggling. 

JJ turns back to the tv in time to hear Stitch’s speech about finding a family. JJ doesn’t mention the pink shirt because stuff like that is a regular occurrence in the pogue house hold. 

At least it’s another thing that Pope can add to the long list of stuff he knows about JJ, he can’t do laundry. But at least he tries. And that’s good enough for Pope because JJ always tries even if the outcome isn’t good he usually always means good.


End file.
